The transportation needs in most urban and suburban areas continues to grow. Among others, such transportation needs include the needs of individuals to commute to and from work, school, retail outlets, and other locations. The transportation needs also include the need to transport items among various locations. In an aim to satisfy these needs, some municipalities have established public transportation systems that may be relied upon by residents for transportation among certain locations. The public transportation systems generally make use of vehicles, such as buses, to transport individuals among stops along a predetermined route at predetermined times.